


Burning up with desire

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Sex with little preparation, Dirty Talk, Geralt needs Jaskier cock, Geralt wants sex, Grinding, Horny Geralt, Jaskier is Geralt medicine, Jaskier wants to be sweet, M/M, Power Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Witchers are always horny, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "No. My body needs a special kind of medicine, otherwise, I'm going to get worse." Geralt explained, getting closer to his best friend. Jaskier swallowed hard when he noticed the bulging erection in the wizard's underwear. He already understood what was happening. Geralt needed sex just as much as he needed to eat, sleep and empty his guts.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 171





	Burning up with desire

**Author's Note:**

> Sex ,plotless and a bit messy  
> Unbetaed

The witcher opened his eyes, feeling feverish. Even though the room was cold, he was sweating, soaking the sheets where he slept. 

Jaskier slept soundly by his side, one hand under his pillow and the other over his eyes even asleep the bard couldn't help his theatrical ways.

Geralt sighed, searching his bag of potions and remedies. There was nothing to appease those hot flashes he felt. He knew very well what was happening to his body. A witcher needs at least 60 hours of sex a week and he hadn't gotten a single one in all months.

"Geralt? , Are you alright?" 

Geralt nodded and went back to bed. There was no potion to calm the fever that was tormenting him, only something that was far beyond his reach or so he thought. 

"Go back to sleep, we'll leave first thing in the morning," Geralt snarled, trying to get as far away from his curious friend as possible. 

***

"You're boiling! We need to find a healer. Geralt I always tell you, that getting wet like you always do and sleeping in those wet clothes was going to make you sick. And look! "Jaskier complained, visibly upset. At another time the witcher might have laughed at how little the bard knew about his kind. But at that moment nothing seemed to make sense unless Jaskier wanted to serve him like a whore. 

"I am not sick," replied Geralt, and the bard jumped backward. Frightened by the way his best friend was looking at him, like a wolf about to devour his prey. 

"Goodness! That must have been the lamia you killed today, it sure gave you something." 

"No. My body needs a special kind of medicine, otherwise, I'm going to get worse." Geralt explained, getting closer to his best friend. Jaskier swallowed hard when he noticed the bulging erection in the wizard's underwear. He already understood what was happening. Geralt needed sex just as much as he needed to eat, sleep and empty his guts. 

"I think I have some coins in my boot. I don't know if I can find a nice whore at this hour but for you my great friend, I'll try!" The bard said as he looked for his pants and boots. 

"You're a pretty whore" Geralt purred behind his ear. Jaskier was suddenly, the one boiling inside because he never imagined that Geralt would see him that way. Not that he disliked the witcher, on the contrary. He adored him, admired him and sometimes wanted to kiss him, but he held back for fear of being rejected or beaten for his audacity.

"Geralt, I don't know what's happening to you, are you sure this is a good idea, you're not going to hit me tomorrow?" Jaskier was shaking, with desire and fear because even though he had dreamt to be between his best friend's arms he didn't want to ruin his friendship with him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't..." The sorcerer apologized releasing the bard. 

"We're friends, I want to and I'm going to help you." 

***

Geralt was going to open his mouth to tell the bard that he was going for a ride but he didn't have time to do so. Jaskier's lips were on his neck and one of his hands was caressing his warm chest. 

"Are you hot, love? Do you want to fuck me or do you want me to fuck you?" The brown-haired man asked him between furious tongue kisses and bites, grinding his hips against the bigger man's. The witcher's mouth was on fire as the rest of his skin and Jaskier wanted to quell that heat. 

"You on top," Geralt panted with his eyes closed. "

Jaskier did not use to speak vulgarly, for even when he did, it was pure poetry. But the rudeness of the situation needed it, and the witcher did not seem to mind that he was talking like that, it seemed to excite him even more. 

"Hurry up" He warned his best friend, who was just beginning to caress him, with his eyes aflame with lust and despair. 

"Let me kiss you, you may never let me be this close to you again. I wish to savor this moment immortalize it"

"I know how you look at me when you bathe me or when we share a bed, if I let you know, I will always let you." Geralt assured him, squeezing Jaskier's erection to prove his point.

"Today I'm going to make your fantasy of being with me come true," the b ard assured him with false smugness to hide the nervousness of having someone he loved acting vulnerable in front of him.

"Stop talking and fuck me" Geralt snarled getting in fours. Jaskier almost choked on his spit when he saw that perfect ass in the air, inviting him to do whatever he wanted.

"I'm going to get the oil..." 

Geralt grabbed Jaskier by the wrist so he wouldn't move and he understood what the witcher wanted. Hard, rough, painful sex. The kind of sex that left its mark on your soul and not your heart. There would be time to make love and show the witcher that two men could also be soft. But now he didn't have it and even he with his corny ways understood. He pulled out his erection which was not as big as Geralt's but wide enough to fill him up well. 

***

Jaskier was slowly sinking into Geralt. The wizard masturbated and asked for things he would surely never ask for in his normal state.

"You're talking a lot today, Geralt," Jaskier moaned, gently sinking his teeth into his best friend's shoulder. Jaskier penetrated Geralt deeply, feeling on his cock how his best friend was burning him from the inside. Jaskier came, whispering poetry and vulgarities while he emptied all the accumulated desire in his beloved friend. Geralt continued impaling himself on the member of the other who seemed not to lose much of his hardness after his orgasm and when he came he did it grunting and shouting the bard's name while Jaskier masturbated him and kissed him with the affection that only a long-time lover can. The two of them lay sweaty, full of shared fluids. As soon as Jaskier got his breath back he felt sad. Maybe Geralt had told him that in the heat of the moment.

"Jaskier"

"Yes Geralt?" 

"What the fuck are you doing on the floor? come to bed." 

Jaskier obeyed, huddling against his friend, ready to quell his passionate fevers as only he could for the rest of his life.


End file.
